


I Didn't Break The Bentley!?!

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Car Sex, Comedy RPF, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Funny, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, On Set, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: David claims he didn't break the Bentley....here is the true story!
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I Didn't Break The Bentley!?!

So yeah there was a whole lot of talk about a damaged Bentley. Douglas in the GO E3 commentary said that David broke the Bentley door (also there was a cracked window) before they filmed that day. Michael asked the interviewer at the WCC (not actually in Wales lol) to ask David about him breaking it. David defended against the fact that he didn't break it and that it was old. (David asked if Michael thinks he broke the Bentley!?) 

Point taken, David, but the cogs in my mind were turning. 

Michael and David were both on set that day surely one of them must have known what had happened since Michael was practically trapped inside the car the entire time that they literally had to CGI him out for the scene. 

My fiction writing brain that reads too many Aziraphale x Crowley fics thought: What if Michael and David broke the Bentley together?

And you know what I mean when I say that . . . 

***

_______

[Soho, London 1967]

CROWLEY:

What are you doing here?

AZIRAPHALE: 

I needed a word with you 

______

David ran through his lines before he had to start filming. It was early morning and the bookshop that had burnt down from the other scene he had filmed had been reconstructed into an arrangement of what seemed like strip clubs set in the 60s. Crowley was supposed to have owned a club, Neil had told him. There would be neon lights and blinking signs when they edited it. His character Crowley is organising a heist to rob Holy Water and then he encounters his best friend that gives him a flask instead. Neil loved this scene. Douglas would be working with them today filling his role as the amazing director. 

David was dressed up in a classy tailored suit jacket with a turtle neck, all black as per usual. He had just finished his coffee and was throwing his paper coffee cup away when he heard a loud Welsh voice call hello to him. Michael walked up to him with a smile in his Aziraphale costume. They had arrived early and enjoyed the quiet morning. The make-up team was not on set yet and David was eager to see how his hair would look today. 

"So today is the day I get to say one of my favourite lines in the script that Neil wrote for this episode three opening!" Michael beamed in delight. 

"Which one?" David asked. 

Michael put on his Aziraphale voice, "you go too fast for me, Crowley." 

"Ohhh. That's the ticket, isn't it? Wow. That's harsh for Crowley. Don't you think?" 

"On the contrary, I think it's where Aziraphale indirectly tells Crowley that he loves him and that he should wait until they are free to start a relationship." 

"Just a question. You had nothing to do with Neil making it a love story. Right?" 

"No! Of course not. It's Neil's story to tell and he wanted it to be written like a romantic relationship. I just helped him along..." 

David grinned at that. "They really do love each other. I mean you've read the book and the script. I think it's so lovely that story like this is being told. There is nothing else quite like it and just the way it's been written. I particularly love the whole gender identity thing where they have none. You can play around with it more. It certainly makes for a great way to include all kinds of sexuality." 

"Speaking of sexuality," Michael began with a softer more sensual tone, "I haven't forgotten our agreement." 

"You mean our own Arrangement." David nodded in understanding and he couldn't help a smirk forming on his lips as he peered down at the smaller man. 

Michael was a lot of things (crazy and sparky and insanely attractive in both personality and looks to name only a few) but what David mostly admired about him was that he was not a man that went against his word. Michael and David had agreed that they would not discuss their relationship when they were on set, that they would continue their love affair in their hotel rooms and when they went on press tours. No one had to know what they did. It was none of anyone's business anyway. 

Michael grinned happily in the way that made David's chest warm. It was full of happiness and delight, the edges of his eyes crinkling. He licked his lips and beckoned David over to the Bentley. 

"The Bentley?" He began to protest. 

"If anyone catches us we can say we were practising lines." 

"Oh. Good idea." 

They took their usual seats as Crowley and Aziraphale. David sat by the steering wheel and Michael gazed at him with lowered lashes. Michael palmed his already hard cock through his pants and David felt himself twitch in response. He leaned over and unzipped Michael's pants. Michael threw his head back against the seat, his mouth open and breathing heavy. David took Michael out of his pants and took him into his mouth. He was warm and heavy on his tongue. David moaned at the sensation. Michael was thick and delicious in his mouth and he sucked him eagerly. He swirled his tongue around the head and down the length, making Michael grit his teeth and buck into it. His hips jerked with each pull of his mouth and he threaded his hands into David's hair yanking it in time with his thrusts. David opened his mouth and allowed Michael to take control. 

Before long Michael was spilling graciously into David's mouth which he lapped up pleasantly. David was like a rock in his pants and these tight jeans was making it incredibly difficult. He unzipped himself and gasped as he guided himself out of his pants. 

"Fuck these jeans are so tight!" 

"Yeah," Michael murmered in a thick, lustful tone. "Aziraphale and I definitely noticed." David flushed red and begged Michael for release. "How do you want it, David? Want me to finger you on my lap while I stroke your cock?" 

David didn't even reply and lept abruptly towards Michael. Not acknowledging the small space of the Vintage car and clear obsticle of getting into Michael's lap, he flailed around landing hard against the door. His jeans were still wrapped around his thighs having not enough space and strength to pull it down effectively. His one leg was in between Michael's thighs and the other on his side of the car, his body awkwardly pressed against Michael's side of the door. Michael tried to navigate him away and safely back to his side. 

"Ow! What if we get caught like this? Oh fuck!" David swore heavily in his accent. "Douglas will be here any minute! Get out! Open your side of the door and get out so I can move back to my seat." 

Michael tried to open the door. He struggled with the door handle and jiggled it for several minutes. "Oh shit. It won't open. I think you broke the door!" 

"Bloody old vintage cars!" David moved backwards the way he came and finally landed back onto the seat, taking his other leg with him and pulling up his pants. 

His arousal was long gone and he was frustrated now and worried about the Bentley than anything else. "Are you saying that it's broken?" 

"I'm saying I can't get out..." 

"So I broke the door? I fucking broke the door. Wait. Let me get out and I will open it from the outside." 

David did just that and he frantically pulled at the door handle, his arm braced against the window. Michael shouted at him from the inside. 

"You're cracking the window! David. Please stop. It's broken. I'm stuck. I'm actually stuck here." 

David came back to sit in the Bentley. "So how are we going to explain this to Doug?" 

"I'm telling him you broke it," Michael said with a shake of his head. 

"And I'm going to deny it." 

"But you did break it, dear." 

"I did. But no one needs to know that." 

"I will tell Douglas that you tried to get me out because the door jammed on its own. It is an old car. You can just say that." 

"As long as you don't hold it against me," David grumbled. 

"Never." Michael smiled. 

~ 7 Dec 2019 Wales Con ~ 

"I was at the Homeless World Cup and Michael asked me to ask you what happened to the Bentley?" 

The crowd roared with delight and David felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

"I DIDN'T BREAK THE BENTLEY!?!" The crowd laughed and clapped. "Does Michael think I broke the Bentley??" David took a deep breath and spoke about how it was a struggle to drive and the owner had a problem with him driving it.

Little did the audience know that the Bentley wasn't even moving when it was broken. It was both Michael and David's fault. David finished off answering the question and throughout the interview he conjured plans on how to get Michael back for asking that question.


End file.
